


Good Times and Tan Lines

by sinon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, don't know how long this will be, i really wanted a summer camp au so i decided to write one, i'll add new characters and relationships later, it's going to be a cute innocent romance, shh about my cheesy title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon/pseuds/sinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This food is terrible I can’t believe we have to eat it all summer AU.</p><p>a kurotsuki summer camp au you never asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's to a good summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda nervous posting this but life is too short and all that.  
> It started with the prompt "This food is terrible I can’t believe we have to eat it all summer AU" but it will probably expand into a summer camp au with gross food as an underlying thing that just happens.
> 
> btw Tsukki is 13 and Kuroo is 14 in this and it's going to stay really innocent. :D

Tsukishima Kei considered himself capable of doing several things and sometimes even several things at once, but he’d come to realize that he was not capable of eating the camp food.

It was bad enough when his mother had decided that he was not going to be spending the summer locked in his room, like usual, and instead was going to be spending it at Camp Ukai.

Kei would of course deny that he had to be dragged here while kicking and screaming because that was something that he did not do no matter what his brother, Akiteru, said.

That was how 13 year old Tsukishima Kei found himself glaring and picking at the soggy lumps on his plate. He’d heard one of the counselors call it a casserole but it looked more like something his cat had once thrown up on the carpet.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Kei stopped his picking to look up at another boy with tan skin and messy hair.

“What?” He replied blinking up at the other boy. Since he’d arrived no one had tried talking to him, he had to guess that they had picked up on his sour mood.

The boy rubbed at his neck and clarified, “It’s just, my friend over there wanted me to ask you if he could have it…” He was pointing to a boy with black and white spiky hair, said boy was practically licking his plate.

Kei grimaced but pushed his plate toward the stranger. “Knock yourself out.”

The boy smiled. “I’m Kuroo, by the way, Kuroo Tetsuro,” He said as he picked up the plate.

He had a nice smile, a little crooked, but still nice. 

“Tsukishima Kei,” Kei felt his face grow hot. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses but the other boy didn’t seem to notice.

“It was nice meeting you Tsukki and thanks for the food,” Kuroo smiled again

“It’s Tsukishima,” Kei said but the boy had already turned away and started walking back to his friends.


	2. Off to the woods we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers are assigned a scavenger hunt!
> 
> Kei is not excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no kurotsuki interactions sadly, but there are other characters introduced!

“Wakey Wakey kids it’s time for another fun filled day!”

Kei’s cabin mates couldn’t help but groan at having been woken up so early. Kei rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He glanced at the wrist watch he kept under his pillow and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. 

He blinked and felt personally offended when the time still read 7 a.m.

“Be ready by 8 kids, we have some fun activities in store for today,” Their camp counselor said with two thumbs up before turning and leaving the room, probably to go wake up the cabin next door.

“You coming Tsukki?” His best and only friend in this dump, Yamaguchi Tadashi said as he grabbed his toiletries.

Kei groaned but got up anyway. “Don’t call me Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi gave a wide grin, “Sorry Tsukki.”

Making their way to the bathroom was hell. Kei couldn’t help but wonder, as he almost tripped over another branch, who in their right mind would make the bathrooms so far from the cabins. It was about a 20 minute walk from any cabin and was surrounded by so many trees. It felt like he was in the middle of nowhere.

Well more so than at the campsite. 

The inside was, surprising, not as bad as he had imagined. It was mostly wooden, but was fairly clean and spacious.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Kei announced as he headed toward a shower stall.

“Ok Tsukki,” Yamaguchi had already started setting his stuff around one of the sinks.

Stepping into the shower, Kei thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so terrible. A warm shower was exactly what he needed right now.

Turning on the water, Kei quickly changed his mind.

“Gaaaah!” 

Kei stumbled to get out of the cold stream of water and ended up tangled in the shower curtain. He tripped on his own legs and fell backward out of the shower, curtain coming down with him.

Kei looked up to see Yamaguchi struggling to hold in a laugh, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Shut up Yama,” Kei mumbled to his best friend.

“Sorry Tsukki,” and he proceeded to laugh at Kei’s quickly reddening face.

-

Going to the dining hall, Kei was in no better mood. He had gotten one look at the yellow sludge they were trying to pass as scrambled eggs and had grabbed an apple and gotten away as quickly as he could. 

“I’m going to go outside,” he told Yamaguchi who gave him a sympathetic smile, but nodded anyway.

Leaving the dining hall, he took a bite out of his apple and took a seat on the step leading to the dining hall. He pulled out his ipod and could practically feel his mom’s disappointing stare as he put the earbuds in. 

He stayed like that for about 15 minutes before the door opened behind him.

“Now now Kei, you know the rules,” The camp counselor assigned to his cabin said as he approached him. “No electronics allowed on camp grounds,” he took the ipod away and put it in one of his many pocket. Kei briefly wondered why one would need so many pockets.

“Honestly Kei, It’s such a waste to be sitting out here on your own instead of in there making friends,” He sighed but reached out to pull Kei to his feet. “Come on, you can help me get everything ready.”

Kei really didn’t have a choice so he nodded and followed the counselor. If the counselor heard him grumble under his breath, he didn’t show it.

“What are we doing today?” Kei asked after the silence had stretched for longer than he was comfortable with.

The counselor turned to look down at him and smiled, “A scavenger hunt.”

Dread flashed over Kei’s face and the counselor started chuckling.

“Aw c’mon now Kei no need to make that face, it’ll be fun.”

Kei doubted it.

-  
When all the campers were gathered together, the counselors got up on the small wooden stage and began explaining what they were going to be doing.

When the words Scavenger Hunt were heard, an excited buzz filled the air.

Kei sighed when he looked around at everyone splitting off into groups and getting the checklists from the various counselors standing around.

“Tsukki!,” Yama called him over to his group. The group consisted of an excitable boy named Hinata Shouyou, a shy girl named Yachi Hitoka, and the angry looking boy named Kageyama Tobio.

They all seemed as excited about the scavenger hunt as the rest of the campers. Hinata was making weird loud noises, Yachi was nodding along to whatever he said, and Kageyama kept talking about how they were going to win. Even Yamaguchi seemed to have been roped into all the excitement.

Kei wanted to hit his head against a tree. Actually that tree nearby didn’t look so bad-

“C’mon Tsukki, we have to go find a red flag!”

“A red flag?” Kei raised an eyebrow. “In the woods?”

“Weren’t you paying attention?” Hinata bounced next to him. “They put things in the woods for us to find. We have to get them before the other teams do!”

“Shut up dumbass, you’re being too loud!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata.

“Whose being too loud now!”

“Still you!”

Yachi shrunk away at all their screaming, “Guys, maybe we should get started…”

The two boys stopped at once and looked at her before looking around them.

“Waaah!” Hinata cried out. “Everyone already started!”

“See what you made us do-” Kageyama started but Hinata was already running toward the woods.

Kei turned to look at Yamaguchi, but he just shrugged and steered Yachi toward the others. “Let’s go.”

Kei rolled his eyes but followed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the scavenger hunt plus they're will be kurotsuki interaction!


	3. The hunt is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scavenger hunt!

The had only been walking for a little while before Hinata grew impatient. 

“We been walking for so long and we haven’t found anything on our list!”

Kageyama opened his mouth to comment, but Yamaguchi beat him to it. “I’m sure we’ll find something soon.”

“We’ve only been walking for 5 minutes, I doubt they’d place something this close to the camp,” Kei shifted his glasses. “And even if they had, another team would have beat us to it already.”

Hinata crossed his arms and huffed, but he seemed to agree.

“Isn’t that a flag?” Yachi said, pointing up into a tree.

Everyone followed her finger and there it was, tied to a branch that wasn’t too high but was still out of reach. They stood there for a moment, before everyone turned to look at Kei.

“What are you looking at me for?” Kei scowled. “Even I can’t reach that and I am _not_ climbing.”

“Aw c’mon Tsukishima!” cried Hinata. “Take one for the team!”

“Why don’t you do it, if you’re so eager to have it!” Kei called back. It wasn’t his fault he was the tallest in their group. 

“Me? But it’s so high!” Hinata exclaimed, vaguely gesturing toward the tree. “Besides, I wasn’t the one who kept going on about winning?” He asked, turning to Kageyama.

“What the hell are you talking about idiot!” Kageyama called back.

“Don’t call me an idiot, you big jerk!”

“Um… guys?” Yachi called behind them.

Everyone turned to where Yachi was standing, or where she was standing just a minute ago.

“Up here..” Yachi called again.

“What… when did you-?” Kei asked. Yachi was sitting on the branch, holding the flag in her hands. Kei was impressed.

“Well..” She began. “You were all arguing and I thought… that I should just go up and get it?”

Yamaguchi started laughing, “Good job, Yachi!”

Yachi’s blush darkened and she shook her head. “It was nothing-”

“Ahh! So cool!” exclaimed Hinata as Yachi went to get down from the tree. As soon as she set foot on the group, Hinata went to envelope Yachi in a hug.

“What’s next?” asked Kageyama, but even he was looking at Yachi in awe.

“Um… a pine cone?” said Yachi as she looked at the list she grabbed from Yamaguchi.

“That should be easy,” said Yamaguchi as he continued walking, a smile still on his face.

“Woo! There’s gotta be pine cones everywhere,” Hinata said as looked toward the ground.

Kei was not surprised when he looked around and found the ground empty of pine cones.

“So much for that,” Kei said to no one in particular.

-

It should not have been this difficult to find a pine cone in the woods. Surely, there had to be pine trees somewhere in here. Just as Kei was about to give up and find a nice tree to sit under and contemplate the bad decisions he must have made in order to end up here, he heard someone yell.

“HEY I THINK I SEE SOMETHING,” came a yell from behind them.

“Bokuto, you are being too loud,”

“WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AKAASHI,” called the voice again, “NO ONE CAN HEAR US FOR MILES.”

“Somehow that just makes it worse,” the other boy replied.

Kei and the rest of the group turned to look at one another until Yamaguchi shrugged.

“Hey! Have you guys seen any pine cones?” Hinata called suddenly causing Kageyama to shove him.

“We’re on opposite teams dumbass,” Kageyama exclaimed. “They’re not gonna help us!”

Hinata shoved him back, “I don’t see you doing anything that could help, it’s worth a shot!”

“Hey hey hey, what’s this?” a boy with black and white streaked hair appeared behind the trees. It was the same boy who liked the nasty cafeteria food, Kei thought.

“Hey! You’re the boy who gave me his food!” The streaked haired boy said pointing at Kei.

Kei grimaced. He would rather not be referred to as the boy who refused to eat the cafeteria food, but he realized suddenly that it probably fit him.

“Bokuto what’s going on-” called a black haired boy, Kuroo, from behind the other. “Tsukki!” He grinned wide at Kei.

Kei grimaced again for an entirely different reason. He was tired and his glasses were smudged and he was probably sweaty looking and he really didn’t want Kuroo to see how messy he looked-

Wait. Why did he care? Kei grimaced. He did not care, he didn’t.

“Wooh, what did you do to this kid Kuroo?” The boy, Bokuto, gestured toward Kei scowling face.

“Knowing him, he probably deserves it,” The other boy in their group commented from Bokuto’s side.

“Wow Akaashi, rude,” Kuroo said to the boy, Akaashi apparently.

“You guys know each other?” Hinata asked, his head tilted to the side.

Kuroo walked up to Kei and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Yeah we’re the best of friends, aren’t we Tsukki?” Kuroo smirked at Kei’s reddening face. Damnit, he was not blushing.

Yamaguchi’s eyes suddenly widened before smiling over at Kei. Kei scowled.

“Shut up,” Kei pushed the arm off, “and don’t call me Tsukki.”

Hinata, oblivious as ever, started yelling excitedly. “You’ll help us then, right? Since you’re friends with Tsukki!”

“Hey now, any friend of Tsukki is a friend of mine too, of course we’ll help!” Bokuto replied just as loud.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, “What are we helping with anyway?”

Akaashi’s face palmed.

“We need to find a pine cone,” Yachi chimed in.

“Oh! We have one don’t we, Akaashi?”

“We do,” Akaashi began. “Which will probably be the problem.”

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto scratched the back of his head. 

“We have one, only one.”

Bokuto was still no getting it, but clearly everyone else did.

“Well fuck,” Kuroo said.

“Hey! Don’t curse in front of the kids!” Bokuto reprimanded.

“We’re not kids!” Hinata exclaimed, getting into Bokuto’s face, or at least trying to. Hinata was easily one of the smallest, besides Yachi, so he was more on eye level with Bokuto's shoulders.

Kei had to roll his eyes. “I doubt you’re much older than us.”

Bokuto waved off his comment.

“So what are we gonna do about the pine cone?” Akaashi asked.

Everyone looked like they were contemplating the answer. Hinata whispered something to Kageyama which caused Kei to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“What are you-” But before Kei could finish his sentence Hinata and Kageyama had broken out into a run, grabbing the pine cone from Akaashi’s hand before anyone could stop them.

“I’m really sorry!” Hinata called out. “But I really want to win!”

“What the hell!” Kei called back.

“Come back here Hinata!” Yamaguchi yelled.

“What the hell just happened?” Kuroo asked. Akaashi hit him for his language.

“We’ve been robbed!” Bokuto exclaimed. “My pine cone!”

Kei looked at Yamaguchi and Yachi, Yamaguchi looked as shocked as he was and Yachi seemed close to peeing herself.

“I’m so sorry!” Yachi cried when Bokuto continued to rave about how betrayed and surprised he felt. “They’re so competitive, but we didn’t know that they would do something like this!” Yamaguchi pulled her closer when she started rambling.

“I’m going after them!” Bokuto said. “No one takes my pine cone and gets away with it.”

“Bokuto please wait-” but Bokuto was already running in the direction of the other boys. Akaashi rolled his eyes and ran after him.

“I’m so sorry!” Yachi ran after them too, which meant Yamaguchi had no choice but to follow since he was holding onto her.

Kei looked at the space where they had been just a minute ago and furrowed his brows.

“Huh,” Kuroo began. “That was unexpected. Do you wanna run after them?”

Kei glared at him. “I’m not particularly fond of chasing after idiots.” 

Kuroo laughed. “You wanna get out of here?”

Kei narrowed his eyes again, “What would we do?”

“Let’s go swimming!” Kuroo grinned.

Kei could go for a swim.


End file.
